I Will Always Protect You
by Zelda Aurion
Summary: Sequel to A Tragic Love.After Dirk's death, Lloyd and co. go in search of his roots in a mysterious assassin clan. But their old friend Mithos lurks in the wings. It's up to a vow made and oath forgotten to save Lloyd from his most challenging foe,himself. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Howdy everyone! This is a sequel to my fic A Tragic Love. Unless You've read it, you'll be completely lost for a good chunk of this story...so go read A Tragic Love!

Anyway, here we go with the contin uation of the tragic story of Kratos and Lloyd, and Anna, a family destroyed by the monster Mithos Yggdrasill.

**Disclaomer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia**

* * *

Lloyd stared miserably through the rain at the tombstone of his foster-father, Dirk. He had been laid to rest not far from where Lloyd's mother, Anna was buried. Next to Anna's grave was a sword that glowed like fire in the bleak gray day.

_Only one left to burry…but I will never know if he is dead or not…_ Lloyd looked up through the clouds, concentrating as hard as he could, as if he could somehow see Derris-Kharlan if he stared hard enough. He gripped the locket that held the picture of him and his parents. _He didn't have to go…Damn you Kratos!_

"Lloyd," a soft voice said from behind him. He turned to see his wife, Colette, standing behind him. Her usually cheerful smile was gone and her eyes were filled with tears as she put her arms around Lloyd and held him close. "I'm so sorry, Lloyd." Lloyd lifted her chin with his fingers and kissed her.

"Stop apologizing, you dork," he said, attempting a smile. "I just…miss him. And mom…" He trailed off and stared at the grave, wishing it was all just a dream.

"You miss Kratos too," Colette said softly. Lloyd glared and nodded.

"I just get so mad!" he shouted. "First, mom dies and I lose my real father. Then Dirk finds me and I have a great dad. Then I find my real father, who saves me and then leaves again, and now Dirk is gone too!" He clenched his fist. "I wish I hadn't let Kratos leave! I wish mom was alive! I wish Dirk was here!"

"I know," Colette said. "I wish it too. But…look at it this way," she smiled and leaned her head on Lloyd's shoulder. "Now, you've got three angels watching over instead of one."

Lloyd smiled. "Thanks, Colette."

Colette smiled and took his hand. "Come on. Everyone is at the house. "

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Lloyd, bro!" Zelos cried as Lloyd walked in his house. Zelos pounced on Lloyd and gave him a noogie, grinning insanely. "Sorry about your dad Lloyd. Um…well…both of them I guess. Ow," he added as his fiancée, Sheena smacked him on his head.

"You're such an ignoramus," she hissed, yanking Zelos off of Lloyd, who actually smiled at the familiar sight.

"Yeah but you like it," Zelos retorted, sitting down next to Colette, who hid a giggle with her hand.

"Hey guys," Lloyd said, looking around the room and smiling. Around the room sat his best friend and his comrades: Genis Sage, Presea Combatir, Regal Bryant, Zelos Wilder, Sheena, Raine Sage, and Regal Bryant. Lloyd couldn't help but feel is spirits lift as he sprawled onto the floor next to Colette and up at everyone. "Regal!" he suddenly exclaimed. "You've taken the shackles off! When did that happen?" Everyone looked at Lloyd and rolled their eyes.

"Lloyd," Genis said, "Regal took them off four years ago, remember?"

"And you asked that question then," Regal reminded him, smiling slightly.

"Then again, at your wedding," Raine added. "I can't believe you still have such a short attention span."

Lloyd looked very put out. "Geeze, Professor. I thought you were smart enough to know I never pay attention." Lloyd realized his mistake immediately as Raine glared and jumped to her feet, chasing Lloyd around the room.

"Your chances of escaping are very slim, Lloyd," Presea called as Raine caught him and smacked him hard on the head. "See?"

"Thanks Presea," Lloyd said, flopping back down next to Colette.

"I could have told him that," Sheena muttered.

The group of friends stayed up late into the night, talking, catching up and swapping stories. At a lull, Colette glanced sideways at Lloyd, who had his locket open, and took a deep breath. "You know who would love this? Who be sitting here, mostly silent, but listening all the time." Lloyd looked at Colette…he knew who she meant. "Kratos."

"You know, Lloyd," Genis said. "I remember you telling me that Kratos told you the story of how he and your mom met. Why don't you tell us? I think it'll help you feel better."

"No," Lloyd said firmly. "I…I just don't want to right now…"

"Lloyd," Sheena said. "You always got angry that Colette didn't speak up when she was suffering. Do you really think we will let you do the same?"

"Come on Lloyd," Zelos said. "Spill it!"

Lloyd sighed. "All right…but it won't be pretty…."

"My mother…she was part of an assassin clan called the Jalisa. Originally the Jalisa existed to hunt bandits and help those in need during the troubled time that had befallen Sylvarant. But when the Desians started to reappear, they changed objectives and sought to defeat them. They were founded by the Jamison family and fought for one hundred years…until meeting their end twenty years ago…the night their leader, my mother, died."

Colette put her arm around Lloyd, hoping to give him strength. She knew that feelings about his father and mother had been boiling up inside him since Kratos had left him with the terrible truth five years ago. With Dirk gone, Lloyd was truly realizing just how alone he was. It was time for him to confront the memories and his demons. Lloyd gripped the locket as he recounted what Kratos had told him: His grandparents' deaths, Kratos saving Anna and Denise, Felicity's betrayal, Anna's capture, Ahmond's revenge, every detail.

"One of the few things I can actually remember is seeing someone flying overhead as Dirk carried me away. I tried to reach out to the flying person, but we enter the trees and I start crying for my Dad." He looked up at the group, his eyes blazing with emotion. "Kratos…tried to find me…but mom knew…she knew that as long as Cruxis existed, Kratos would never be free. She didn't want Kratos to spend the rest of his days running. She didn't want me to be raised in constant fear of being discovered. In the end…maybe it did work out for the best."

Silence fell. Nobody moved or spoke, spellbound by Lloyd's tale. Genis was staring into the fire, his small childlike brow furrowed. Presea stared at the floor but every so often, her eyes met Regal's, who rubbed his wrists. Even Zelos was grave, holding Sheena as tight as breathing allowed.

Finally Raine spoke. "Lloyd…" she said softly. "Your parents…all of them…they really loved you. I know that you miss them…but at least you know they did everything they could for you."

"Thanks, Professor," Lloyd said.

"What happened to the Jalisa?" Sheena asked. "What happened to Ahmond, Denise, and Hikaru?"

"Kratos said that Yuan transported them to Tethe'alla as they fled from Asilaj," Lloyd replied. "Kratos looked everywhere for the Jalisa after having lost mom and me, but he never found them. He did say that some of the assassins may have joined Mizuho."

"Mizuho?" Sheena said, her eyes widened with curiosity. "Lloyd…have you ever considered…looking for Ahmond and Denise yourself? Of looking for the Jalisa?"

Lloyd looked at Colette. Colette nodded. "Actually, Sheena…since Dad died…I've been thinking about it more and more. Colette and I decided it was worth a shot. That's why I was glad you all came. I wanted to see everyone before we leave the day after tomorrow."

"So soon?" Raine asked.

Lloyd nodded. "Tomorrow we head for the village that was destroyed. Then we head to Asilaj, then to Mizuho. Hopefully Noishe can help, since he was there through it all." Lloyd gripped one of the twin blade swords strapped to his waist. _I just wish Kratos was here to go with me and Colette._

Zelos sighed. "Damn! What the hell was with Kratos, saddling you with all this misery and taking off on you? What a jerk!" Sheena hit him on the head. "No offense Lloyd, but really!" He looked at Sheena, who bit her lip and nodded. "Lloyd, I, the great, powerful, and extremely sexy Zelos, will go with you and protect you! With my powers we are sure to-"

"End up in the soup, I fear," Sheena interrupted. "Still, I gotta agree with the almighty idiot. Zelos is right, Lloyd. You and Colette need protection since you two saved the world. And I can help with Mizuho, being the new Vice Chief and all."

"Wait a sec, you guys all helped!" Lloyd said. "And you can't just drop everything and decide-"

"We can and we will," Genis said. "I promised to stick by you always, remember. Besides, you need intelligence on a quest like this! I'm going too!"

"No!" Lloyd said loudly. "It isn't necessary. I can't ask you too-"

"Lloyd," Presea said. "You're chances of survival on your own are about 50. The more of us who go, the higher your chances."

"Presea, we really aren't in that much danger-"

"Furthermore," Raine said. "You need people with excavating skills to uncover clues of an ancient village." Her eyes lit up in her archaeological fervor. "Think of the technology this secret society could have kept hidden all those years. MARVELOUS!"

"Professor! Genis!" Lloyd got to his feet. "What about your mission to stop half-elf discrimination?"

"Logically," Regal said and Lloyd groaned, "They could use this evidence to prove how it was Desians who were the root cause of said prejudice. Finding Asilaj could be most beneficial as an example of the results of prejudice." Regal looked at Lloyd for a long moment and even imperceptible Lloyd knew what Regal really wanted. His past with Alicia mirrored so closely to Anna and Kratos's past that Regal wanted to help unravel the burdens in anyway he could."

"Regal, I understand really, but-"

Give it a rest Lloyd!" Genis said, rolling his eyes. "We're going with you!"

"But why?!" Lloyd yelled.

"Because we love you. Silly Lloyd, think of it!" Colette said smiling and hopping up and down in anticipation. "It will be just like old times!

"Fortunately, there will be no deadly foe tailing us this time," Genis said sadly and the others nodded. They fell silent, remembering the sound of Mithos's voice as his exsphere shattered and the glint of silver as the tiny fragments rained down upon them. Genis had wanted to save a shard, but Raine had talked him out of it. It was too risky. If Lloyd's exsphere could evolve who knew what Mithos's Cruxis Crystal could do. He did create the Cruxis Crystals after all.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You seem surprised," Colette said that night as they climbed into bed.

"I am," Lloyd said. "I know they are my friends, but to drop everything to help me search for a village that may be long since dead?"

Colette laughed. "Lloyd, you saved us. All of us. You helped Genis and Raine conquer their fears of discrimination and showed them equal treatment. You helped Sheena confront her past and realize her full potential as a summoner. You helped Regal and Presea avenge Alicia, and made Presea's key crest. You accepted Zelos after he 'betrayed' us and released him from his fate as a chosen. You even helped your own father confront the demons of his past." She snuggled up to his side. "And we all know what you did for me."

"I know but-"

"Lloyd, you saved the entire universe from Mithos Yggdrasil, who had killed your mother…then named the tree that keeps the land alive after him and his sister. What more of a reason do you need to see that we all love and respect you and owe you so much?"

Lloyd was silent, pondering this for a long while. At last he burst out, "If you all love me so much, why does everyone insist I'm still an impulsive, short attention spanned child?"

"Because you are," Colette giggled. "I love you."

"I love you too," Lloyd replied, kissing her cheek.

"You know though…" Colette said as she faded into slumber "I kind of wonder if…Mithos…really was…evil…"

Lloyd lay awake, pondering Colette's last words. _Mithos…the man responsible for countless tragedy. He was evil unquestionably._ _I'm do wish…there had been another way. But I destroyed him. It's over and done. _Lloyd pulled Colette close and drifted off into a dream.

_Lloyd stood in a dark room. The walls around him had no windows but had a strange reddish tint to them. He turned, looking for some way out and bit back a hiss of frustration when none appeared._

"_You can't leave," a voice whispered, causing Lloyd to reach for his swords. He pulled…but they weren't there. He was very nervous now, feeling naked without his weapons._

"_Who are you?" he called into the void. "Show yourself."_

_There was a laugh, a high boyish laugh that Lloyd thought he recognized. A shadow moved in front of him, but did not come into focus._

"_Give me your name and I shall give you mine," the voice said with mockery heavy in his tone. Lloyd scowled at the use of his trademark phrase, but part of his brain, the tiny part that retained important information, noted that only an enemy of his would know to say that._

"_Angry that I used your idiotic phrase?" the boy asked. "You really are pathetic, Lloyd."_

_The shadow moved closer. "You still haven't figured it out have you?" The boy laughed. "Look."_

_The shadows moved before Lloyd and a picture began to materialize in front of him. As it got clearer and clearer, Lloyd saw his sixteen year old self in battle with Genis against an exebula._

"_Marble!" Lloyd gasped. It seemed so long ago that he had been tricked by Forcystus into killing the innocent old woman and Genis's friend. "How do you-"_

_Suddenly he was watching as he fought Sheena and injured her, how he fought Regal and Zelos and Yuan and Botta, all of whom saved him and the two worlds. Only one person would do this to him and he knew exactly what was coming next and had to stop it._

"_Mithos!" Lloyd yelled. "I know you are dead! This dream can't bother me!"_

_Mithos Yggdrasill laughed and stepped out of the shadows, his innocently boyish face twisted in a malicious grin. "Am I dead Lloyd? Is this a dream? Do you even know where this is supposed to be?"_

"_Damn you," Lloyd growled. "I'm waking up now!" But he couldn't. Lloyd tried to will himself awake, but it wasn't working. Mithos laughed again._

"_Oh you will wake up." Mithos glared at him. "You can. But I can't Not yet. But think of when I do. Think what will happen when all those precious friends of yours will be right next to you when I break free. Imagine waking up to find their blood spilled by your own hand. Especially the failed vessel." He snapped his fingers and Lloyd was too slow to close his eyes. Kratos stood before him his eyes sad as he said, "You must defeat me." Lloyd watched as he struck his father down._

"_And don't worry," Mithos said as the picture faded. "I haven't forgotten the traitor Kratos." Mithos gathered mana in his palm and smiled at Lloyd, who realized there was no where to run. "But first…wake up, Lloyd!" he launched the mana at Lloyd who braced himself, throwing up his guardian shield. There was a blinding flash of bright blue light that burned against his closed lids._

"Lloyd!" Colette screamed jerking Lloyd into wakefulness. He opened his eyes to her face which was illuminated by the same blue light Mithos had thrown at him in the dream. "Your exsphere!" Lloyd looked to see the glow was coming from his exsphere as it burned in the dark room. As he looked the glow subsided and faded away.

"Lloyd?" Colette asked in concern as he sat up quickly, horror on his face. "What is it?"

Lloyd let his hand drop and looked at Colette. "It's nothing." He didn't want to tell her about the dream, it would only frighten her and the others. "I just had a nightmare and I guess my exsphere reacted."

"Lloyd, I don't think that supposed to happen." Colette knew he wasn't telling the whole truth.

"It happened when I was frightened that the Great Seed had died, remember?" She nodded, it was true that he had somehow caused a reaction due to fright that time. "Maybe it has to do with the exsphere evolving."

"Maybe," Colette said, clearly unconvinced. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah," Lloyd said laying back down. "Let's go back to sleep."

_It was only a dream, only a dream. _He closed his eyes. _Mithos is dead, his Cruxis Crystal shattered. It's impossible._

_But why did it feel so real?_


	2. Chapter 2

Yay I got reviewes with constructive criticism! Huzzah! Thank you so much! Let's keep it going with this chapter.

As a side note, my couplings are Lloyd and Colette, Sheena and Zelos, Yuan and Martel, and Kratos and Anna of course.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. I do own the Jalisa.

* * *

"_Am I dead Lloyd? Is this a dream?_ Lloyd shook his head hard and sped up to draw alongside Colette, who took his hand and smiled. 

"Something wrong, Lloyd?" she asked, causing Genis to turn and look at the pair of them.

"You do look lost in thought," Genis said. "It's not like you."

"Shut up Genis!" Lloyd said, embarrassed. "I was just thinking about…Mithos."

"What about Mithos?" Genis asked, his voice sad. Of all of them, Genis had been hit the hardest by the tragedy of Mithos. Mithos had hurt Genis, pretending to be his friend only to betray him. Of everyone Genis believed more than anyone did that there could have been a way to save his friend.

"Well…" Lloyd gulped. "We defeated him right?"

"Sadly, there was no apparent other way, but yes," Genis said, looking at the ground. "We defeated him."

"Are we sure he's gone for good?" Lloyd asked, finally voicing the concerns building up inside of him.

Genis thought for a moment. "Well…if we had saved an exsphere shard, then he may have been able to linger on…" Genis swallowed hard. "But not in a state where he could return to his old self." Genis turned away and looked at the ground, his eyes welling up. "That's why Raine wouldn't let me keep one."

"But exspheres evolve right? Mine did." Lloyd indicated his exsphere and emphasized the point by pulling out his angel wings. That was a mistake. Lloyd rolled his eyes at himself as everyone in the group turned to look at him.

They had been in the forest outside of Iselia for almost two days now, looking for the original Jalisa village. Noishe led the group, sniffing around and getting them lost more than once. Lloyd had been relatively quiet except to throw in useful tidbits from his recollections of his mother's past.

"What are you doing, Lloyd?" Regal asked.

Lloyd kicked himself mentally and sighed. "I was just thinking about Mithos," he told his friends. Instantly, sadness crept across every face as they remembered the tragic events of five years ago. In his desperation to fulfill Martel's dying wish, Mithos Yggdrasill corrupted the world, splitting it in two and seeking to create an age of lifeless beings. He also sought for a way to revive his dead sister so she could live in the new world that would be free from discrimination. But he had gone mad, killing and sacrificing a great number of lives in his desperate search. Together, Lloyd and company, including Kratos, had defeated him, but they regretted that they couldn't have brought the lost boy back onto the right path.

"We did what we had to," Raine sad quietly. "Why focus on what we can not change?"

"Because I was wondering…" Lloyd sad, rubbing his exsphere. "Is it possible he could come back?"

"Unlikely," Regal said. "If his exsphere, or even a shard of it, survived with a power source than his spirit could return, but not his body."

"Exactly," Raine said. "He would have to take on the body of someone else. It's very similar to his method of reviving Martel."

"But why do you ask?" Presea said, looking concerned.

"Well…exspheres evolve don't they?" Lloyd said. "Mine did. See? Wings. So when I destroyed it…his shards could evolve and become whole again right?"

"They still need a power source," Raine said. "A body, or key crest, to draw energy from."

"Give it a rest Lloyd!" Zelos exclaimed. "That little twerp is gone and he ain't coming back."

"And if he does," Colette added. "Maybe we can find a way for him to not be so sad and mean anymore."

"That would have been nice," Genis sighed.

"Yeah," Lloyd said, dropping the subject. _I need to stop worrying about silly stuff. _Colette squeezed his hand and left to go talk to the professor. Almost immediately, Sheena took her place, biting her lip and staring at the ground.

"Hey Sheena," Lloyd said brightly. "What's up? Why the long face?"

Sheena looked at him, her eyes worried as she asked, almost hesitantly, "Lloyd, what do you remember about…Asilaj. Not what Kratos told you, but what you actually remember."

"Huh?" Lloyd said confused. "Why? Is something wrong, Sheena?"

"No," she said, attempting a smile. "I just think it may help us if you try to recall some things from your past."

"Oh," Lloyd frowned trying to remember. "I remember sitting up on my dads shoulders, looking at the stars. Now that I know it was Kratos, I can see his face a little. Mom's too. One of my earliest memories with Dirk is telling him that I wanted two swords like my mom."

"What about Ahmond?" Sheena asked. "Denise? Hikaru? Do you remember them? They sound like they were a big part of your life."

Lloyd shook his head. "I definitely know that I used to ride Noishe with someone, who I guess is Hikaru, but I don't know their faces."

"I see…do you really think they are alive?"

"I don't know," Lloyd replied honestly. "But it's worth a shot to find out, right?"

"I suppose so. Yes." Sheena flashed a real smile. "We'll find out what happened. Don't worry."

"UGH!" Raine shouted from ahead. "We passed this spot already, Noishe!" Raine scowled at the dog, tapping her staff impatiently on the ground. "It's the same broken down shack that was here an hour ago."

"What's going on," Lloyd asked, rushing forward before the professor's temper got out of control.

Raine pointed to an old broken down hut, the same one they had passed three times before hand. They had investigated, because Noishe kept sniffing and whining at it, but found nothing of importance.

"Noishe!" Lloyd said exasperatedly. "It's nothing."

Noishe growled and ran over to a tree ahead, barking. Lloyd followed and looked at the spot where Noishe was scratching on the tree. There was a vestige of a burn mark on the tree, all but erased. "Professor!"

Raine hurried over and examined it. "Manna bolt. It's the only thing that could have left a mark to last so long. Judging by the rings on the inside, revealed by the bark stripped away…" she paused. "It's about twenty to twenty five years old."

Noishe barked and ran back to the hut, barking madly. He crouched low and dove forward, landing and pretending to growl at prey beneath his feet. And then Lloyd understood.

"Noishe!" Lloyd shouted. "You're brilliant!" He turned to the others. "This is the hut they put my dad in just before he took the Trial thing. Noishe knew it because my mom came to inform Kratos he was to undergo the trial and Noishe almost attacked Kratos. And they got into a fight where Mom sent an attack at...Dad…who dodged. It must have hit the tree."

Raine smacked her forehead. "Of course! The holding hut." She smacked Lloyd, hard on the back of the head. "You need to be sharper about details Lloyd! Every thing counts in this quest!"

"Sorry Professor Raine," Lloyd muttered, feeling 17 again. He rushed inside the hut and looked around.

The roof had long since caved in but most of the walls still stood, their rough bark weathered and cracked. The windows had long since been broken and a few glass shards glinted in the afternoon sun. Lloyd reached out and ran a hand along the walls. "Mom…" he muttered, tracing the designs in the wood. "Dad…" He closed his eyes as Kratos's story rang in his ears.

_A loud growl made him spin around, sword raised, ready to attack. Behind him was a large green and white…thing. It was crouched low on all fours ready to pounce. Carefully Kratos advanced to strike the animal down before it could kill him. As long as he was quiet- CRUNCH!_

_A twig snapped loudly somewhere in the woods. The animal pounced leaping for Kratos's throat. "Demon Fang!" Kratos shouted._

"_Barrier!" cried another voice, female. The spell was reflected back at Kratos, who just managed to get out of the way. He jumped high in the air and cried "RISING FALCON!"_

"_BEAST!" The spell hit him full on before he could collide with his target. He was thrown backward through the air. He flipped over to take the fall on his hands before jumping back up to face his opponent._

_It was Anna._

"_Sorry, but I couldn't let you attack my dog," she said with a grin.  
_

_Kratos stared at the animal who was wagging it's tail happily as Anna scratched it's enormous ears. "Dog?"_

Lloyd opened his eyes to stare at the wall where his fingers rested. His eyes widened in shock. "Guys!" he yelled. "Come here! Quick!"

The others rushed in and Noishe barked wildly licking Lloyd's hand as though he knew what he had discovered. Sheena gasped. Etched into the wood were the words "Freedom and Equality-The Jalisa." Under it was a list of names all ending in the last name-

"Jamison," Raine read aloud. "The leading family. Your mothers family."

"And beside them," Genis said. "Senshi. Didn't you say they were the second leading family, closest to yours?"

Lloyd nodded and scanned down the list of names. "There!" he pointed to the last row. "Jiro Senshi and Tabatha Williams. Children: Ahmond. Jason."

"Lloyd," Regal said as Presea crouched next to him. "Look lower."

"Alexander Jamison and Cynthia Stafford," Presea read from below them, her short height at an advantage. "Children: Samuel. Edric. Adam." Presea looked up at Lloyd, unsure as to whether or not she should continue. Colette nodded. "Anna. Felicity." Presea stood up. "That's the last of it."

"I see," Lloyd said softly. "No Denise or Hikaru. No Kratos."

"Well we'll have to fix that!" Genis said, crouching down and pulling out his kendama. Small tongues of flame shot out of it and scorched the lower part of the wall. When the flames and smoke cleared, words glowed beneath the old carvings.

"Ahmond Senshi and Denise Robins. Children: Hikaru." Lloyd read and bit back a twinge of sadness. "Anna Jamison and Kratos Aurion. Children: Lloyd." Lloyd grinned. "Lloyd Jamison Irving Aurion and Colette Brunel." _They're all here, living on in my name and in this wood. _"Thanks guys. Thanks Genis. This really…means a lot to me." Colette leaned against Lloyd and he kissed her forehead. "Let's find that village."

"We don't have to," Raine said, crouching by another wall, her eyes wide and fevered with excitement. "Marvelous!" she cried, clapping her hands. "According to our known information, the Jalisa held their initiates here to avoid traitors exposing the Jalisa. However, it became a sacred spot so it's only natural that they would adorn it with remembrances of their culture." Raine pointed to an assortment of odd symbols. "According to this writing, which is descended from the time of Mithos the hero," Raine paused her brow furrowed, "The Jalisa was founded by a chosen who denied her destiny and fled with her lover. They realized the true purpose and ran. Their names were…"

"What?" Lloyd asked. "Was it Martel?"

"No," Raine replied. "It was Anna Foster and Lloyd Jamison. I'm guessing that's where your mother got your name and hers." Raine traced her hand over the carvings. "It simply says that they fought against the system of sacrifice that would have killed Anna. I would guess that later, their descendants discovered Cruxis."

"But what does that have to do with the village?" Zelos asked. "It's great that Lloyd has brave ancestors, but that doesn't get us out of the damn forest!"

Raine looked as though she was refraining from hitting Zelos with extreme difficulty. "Below it are and riddles. And a prophecy"

"Prophecy?" Lloyd asked, the hair on the back of his neck stood up. "What kind of prophecy?"

"It reads 'In the Holy Land, the Great Seed doth wait, maiden frozen in it's womb. The great Mithos shall seek to set her free and thus the world will turn to twisted ice. But the angels sing a song of rebellion" Raine gasped.

"What is it?" Lloyd asked.

"The blue angel, the maiden's lover, shall rebel and lead the renegades to battle. But it is the white angel with sadness in his eyes and darkness in his heart that shall give birth to victory. The warrior woman of the double blade and the fallen white angel shall birth a son. A boy who will be struck with tragedy and return that strike to bright Mithos above. And the Chosen one shall aid him. He shall be aided by the Abandoned, by the Discriminated, by Tragic, by Time, by Doubt, by Betrayal, and by Guilt. Mithos the Lost shall come to grief and Martel the Goddess will awake at last, her life giving tree reuniting us all."

Lloyd stared at the professor. "So…what does that mean?"

"Lloyd!" Everyone groaned except Colette who jumped and clapped her hands.

"Don't you see Lloyd!" Colette said excitedly. "Us. It's talking about all of us. Martel's the frozen maiden. Yuan is the blue angel. Kratos is both the white angel and guilt."

"Two titles for his two identities," Sheena added.

"You are victory!" Colette said, hugging him around the waist.

"So…" Lloyd said slowly, struggling to fit it all together. "The Abandoned…and the …what were the others?"

"The abandoned," Raine said softly. "That would be me, I assume. And the discriminated would be Genis."

"So Presea is time?" Genis asked.

"And Regal is Tragic," Presea said.

"I'm Doubt," Sheena said with a wry grin. "Hard to deny that."

"So that leaves betrayal," Zelos said. "Man my title is so unflattering! It makes me sound like I was an SOB!"

"You were," said the group in unison.

"Hey now!" Zelos said looking hurt. "I came back. And you know you couldn't have done it without me!" He sprang into a heroic pose.

"That's true," Lloyd said. "But you still are annoying." Zelos slumped in defeat.

"So the Chosen is me!" Colette said brightly.

"I still don't see how this relates to finding the stinking village," Zelos pointed out, disgruntled.

"Oh right," Raine said copying the carvings into a notebook. "Below it, a riddle says: Go forth warrior into the trees. Freedom and Equality turn to the setting sun when the world splits. Travel onward, victory, through the forests of time until the eye of Martel asks who passes by her domain. Continue to the wall of life and fight for all that is good."

"Translation?"

Raine stood but it was Regal who answered. "It means from this shack, we go directly forward until we find a fork in the road. We take the west fork and pass by a gigantic tree that has a hollow in it where owls would most likely nest. Then we travel directly forward from there until we find a wall of plants."

"How did you figure that out?" Raine asked, looking slightly put out.

"I may be just a convict," Regal said smiling, "But I had a fabulous and expensive education."

"The wall of ivy!" Lloyd exclaimed. "Ivy is a plant!"

"That's Lloyd, our genius!" Zelos said, cuffing Lloyd lightly on the head.

"Ow!" Lloyd glared at Zelos before lunging at him. Zelos ran out of the hut and into the woods, Lloyd chasing him with his swords raised.

"Well," Sheena said as Noishe raced off after them, followed by a laughing Colette and Genis. "We better follow before Zelos and Lloyd do something dumb."

"The chances of which are-" Presea paused in time for a loud crash to echo through the woods. "100 percent."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Lloyd stared around, confused. He had just been talking to Colette about finding the village of Jalisa and suddenly she was gone. He was in the same room as his dream, which could only mean he was dreaming again._

"_Mithos?" Lloyd called, listening for his approach. "Where are you?"_

"_So," said Mithos stepping out of the shadows. He was more solid looking than before, more believable than real. "You found you mother's name carved on rotting wood. How touching."_

"_Why do you keep bringing me these dreams?" Lloyd asked. "What is my mind trying to tell me?"_

"_You mind?" Mithos laughed. "Your mind is telling you nothing. __**I'm**__ telling you that you're running out of time. It is nearly complete, thanks to your evolving exsphere. I will take over your body and get revenge on those who killed me. Then those who betrayed me."_

"_Dad…" Lloyd glared and clenched his fist. "Mithos why? The world is slowly turning around for the better. There is less and less discrimination everyday. If you want to come back you can. You can live for us peacefully in our world."_

"_You don't understand." Mithos looked down at the ground. "You revived the Great Seed and the Giant Kharlan Tree and killed my sister!!"_

"_The Goddess Martel was awoken!" Lloyd said. "Your sister lives on in her!"_

"_NO!" Mithos roared. "It's not the same! Martel would never leave me like that!!"_

"_Mithos…" Lloyd shook his head sadly, pity for Mithos etched in his face._

"_I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY!" Mithos screamed._

"Lloyd!" Colette screamed. "Lloyd wake up!"

Lloyd's eyes flew open to look into Colette's frantic blue ones. Someone was screaming. _He _was screaming and the screams dies as he realized this. Raine's face suddenly appeared, illuminated by a flickering blue glow. Looking down, Lloyd saw that his exsphere was glowing again. He could feel his wings trying to break free.

"What happened?" Raine asked. "You shouted that you didn't want pity and your exsphere started to glow violently."

"Lloyd," Colette asked, her eyes pleading. "What's really going on?"

Lloyd sighed and sat up. "I don't know. But I think Mithos isn't as gone as we may have hoped."

* * *

Any one else wondering where our dear friends Yuan and the Renegades are? 

REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

TADA! Chapter 3. Updates are taking a while due to strenuous amounts of work and evil professors. Anyway...REVIEW!!!!!!! 

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Tales of Symphonia...but I wish I owned Kratos...

* * *

Lloyd winced as the professor examined his hand, her eyes glazed over in her ruin/research mania. The steady glow from his exosphere gave the Raine's face an inhuman glow to match her maniacal grin.

"To think, we have discovered a way for exspheres to evolve and act in and of themselves…FASCINATING!" She laughed in delight.

"That does present a rather large problem," Regal said mildly. "Judging from what Lloyd has told us, I'd say Yggdrasill is trying to possess Lloyd."

"Which ain't good news for us," Zelos said, shaking his head. "But how is this happening?"

"Well," Genis said trying to pull Raine away from a very uncomfortable Lloyd. "You will remember that Raine refused to allow me to keep a shard of Mithos's exsphere. She said it was possible that if I carried it with me, it would attach to my mana and reform, bringing back Mithos's soul."

"Professor Sage!" Lloyd barked. "Let go of me!" Raine started and broke out of her archeological fervor. Blushing she let Lloyd go and stood up. Lloyd looked at Genis. "That makes no sense," he said, shaking his head. "We destroyed Alicia's exosphere so her soul would be released. We did the same with Mithos's exsphere. He shouldn't come back."

"Except that one of the shards attached and absorbed into your evolving exsphere," Raine said. "The power from it allowed Yggdrasill's soul to remain trapped there. His Cruxis crystal has formed again in your exosphere."

"Poor Mithos," Colette said sadly. Everyone turned to look at her. "Sorry. But think about it. He loved his sister and was so sad when she died that he sought a way to bring her back. And he didn't want another war, so he split the worlds. Then he did horrible things in desperation and even though we tried to save him, we had to destroy him. We made sure to destroy the exosphere and free his soul, but it didn't work. Now the soul poor boy who has suffered so much is trapped inside…" she trailed off looking unsure as to how she could phrase the next part.

"Someone who killed him," Lloyd said harshly. "And is surrounded by the others who killed him too." Lloyd nodded. "Poor Mithos, indeed."

"What do we do?" Sheena asked. "How do we stop Lloyd from being taken over?"

"Since Lloyd yelled out what Yggdrasill said, we can surmise that he could, in fact, possess Lloyd," Regal said. "It will be easier since he has used a portion of Lloyd's mana."

Lloyd glared. "Are you saying I, of all people, would be easily possessed?" he snarled, his face twisted in rage. He shook his head violently and glanced back up at Regal. "I have no idea why I said that. I'm sorry Regal."

"I rest my case," Regal said.

"The chance of him taking over was about fifty percent," Presea said. "Given what just took place, the odds have shifted in Yggdrasill's favor."

"No!" Colette cried. "I don't care how powerful Mithos's Cruxis Crystal was. Lloyd is too strong to allow him to take over!"

Lloyd wrapped an arm around her as she bit her lip, worried. "Thanks love, but Presea didn't mean anything by it." Presea shook her head.

"If only we knew exactly what Mithos's Cruxis Crystal was capable of!" Raine said, vexed. "Then we could better understand what is and may happen."

"Oh!" Zelos said brightly. "Well that easy enough. We'll just ask!"

Everyone turned to Zelos, their faces a mixture of annoyance and exasperation.

"Why are you all looking at me like an idiot?" Zelos demanded. "We happen to know someone who could tell us a lot about Yggdrasill."

"Except he just so happens to be on Derris-Kharlan," Sheena said slowly, as though explaining things to a three-year-old.

"Well, I could use the eternal sword…" Lloyd suggested.

"Not Kratos!" Zelos said. "Man, y'all are all so slow. We've got an expert here in Symphonia. Remember? Cape, blue hair, high and mighty attitude? Yuan could probably tell us."

Raine smacked her forehead. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Zelos smirked. "Because none of you are as brilliant as the magnificent Zelos Wilder." There was a scoffing noise from somewhere behind him. Zelos shuddered and grinned nervously. "Unless it's my voluptuous and extremely intelligent fiancée." Sheena rolled her eyes.

"What do you know, Zelos had a good idea," Genis muttered. "As long as Lloyd doesn't suddenly spout out calculus, we're safe from the apocalypse."

"Hey!" Zelos and Lloyd shouted in unison.

"I guess we're off to see Yuan then," Lloyd said, hiding his disappointment. He really wanted to find out what happened to his mother's people. He couldn't say why the urge was so powerful, but he felt like it was something he HAD to do.

"Well hang on," Sheena said. "We know you want to find Asilaj and Jalisa. Why don't some of us go get Yuan instead."

"Great idea, Sheena," Colette said.

"I'll go," Regal said. "I've been doing some business dealings with the Renegades, so I could find him.

"I'll go too," Presea said.

"And me," Genis added, much to everyone's amusement. He still hadn't let go of his long harbored crush on Presea.

"Thanks guys," Lloyd said. "We'll all set off first thing in the morning."

As the group settled back down, none of them noticed the man that silently crept away through the woods, his helmet glinting in the soft moonlight.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Renegade who had spied on Lloyd and his friends stared at the back of the chair apprehensively. There was no telling how his overlord might react to the news. When the soldier had repeated everything that had been said, silence had fallen, an ominous silence that made the soldier sweat. The chair turned. Yuan fixed the soldier with his brown eyes, the emotion in them unfathomable. The soldier gulped but stayed at attention.

"You have done very well," Yuan said. "What you have told me is a matter of grave importance. Transcribe it and bring the report back to my office immediately." While Yuan's face and voice were calm, electricity and tension crackled in the air. It was obvious that the news of Mithos's supposed return was less than appealing to the former Seraph. "You're dismissed." The soldier scramble out. Yuan stood up and moved out from behind his desk. He surveyed the room for a moment before he shot a ball of mana at a vase, shattering it to pieces.

"Damnit!" He snarled. "I was afraid of this." He seized his cloak off a peg on the door and fastened it around his neck. "That foolish kid…foolish Kratos." The air around him shimmered and Yuan disappeared.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We'll catch back up with you guys in a few days," Genis said as the group prepared to split up.

"I only hope we can convince Yuan to help," Presea said. "The odds aren't good."

"He wanted Yggdrasill gone," Regal said. "The threat of his return should be enough to convince him."

" Yeah right," Lloyd said, his hands behind his head as he yawned lazily. "That guy is only ever interested in things when he can benefit from them. Arrogant jerk."

"Nice to see I'm popular, after all I did for you," some one said behind them. Each of the eight heroes spun around, startled, weapons raised and pointed directly at the blue haired Seraph know as Yuan. Yuan grinned mockingly as his eyes roamed the familiar faces. They hadn't changed much, merely aged a bit. Yuan rested his eyes on Lloyds, searching the younger man's face for something. Yuan raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Lloyd said as the others slowly lowered their weapons. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Your face has the shadow of Mithos Yggdrasill in it," Yuan said, much to no one's astonishment except Lloyd's. Yuan did have a knack for knowing things he shouldn't. "I merely was seeing if it was true."

"So you know then," Raine said, not really asking.

"If you're referring to the fact that Yggdrasill's Cruxis crystal is reforming inside of Lloyd's exsphere and will eventually result in Mithos possessing Lloyd…then yes."

"What else would we be referring to?" Lloyd muttered.

"Perhaps to the reasons why you've embarked on a futile quest to find the Jalisa," Yuan sneered. Lloyd glared.

"Well if you know," Colette said, "What do we do?"

"What exactly is Mithos's Cruxis Crystal capable of?" Sheena asked.

"Hmph…" Yuan said, looking at them in shock. "You already know. It suppresses aging and human senses and emotion. It allows the body to transform, making it possible for Lloyd to have his body split if he is overcome."

"That doesn't sound very good…" Lloyd said.

Yuan sighed. "The only way to stop it is to remove the Cruxis Crystal from its power source…but even then…"

"Mithos's soul will still awaken," Raine said. "He'll just find another host."

"So his return is inevitable…" Sheena muttered.

Lloyd clenched a fist and grinned. "So that's it then. We just let him come back and we'll send him packing again. And this time I won't make the same mistake of absorbing his exsphere shard."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Yuan said.

"Why not?"

"Because when Mithos returns, he may be able to regain his physical appearance, but he will be stuck in your body. Your soul will still remain as well. To kill him…would be to kill yourself."

Lloyd stared at the ground. His options weren't good. Anyway he looked at it; someone was going to die, whether it be the world when Mithos returned, or himself when he stopped Mithos.

Yuan looked around at the others, wondering if anyone had thought of the alternative. He could have cursed Raine for coming so close to figuring it out. Yes, Mithos could break free of Lloyd, but he would need a far greater supply of mana than Lloyd had to do so. The amount of mana that could only be found in one place...

"Well that settles it then," Lloyd said, looking up and meeting Yuan's eyes. "I'll just have to die."

"NO!" everyone shouted. Colette promptly ran up to Lloyd and smacked.

"Don't be a fool Lloyd!" She cried, wrapping her arms around him. "You wouldn't let me become a sacrifice, I'm not letting you either."

Lloyd looked at her and met the stubbornness in her eyes. Colette leaned up and kissed him. "I love you. Don't even think such thoughts. We'll find a way. I just know it."

"Touching," Yuan sneered. "But your efforts are in vain." He turned, his cloak swishing behind him. "Make no mistake, Lloyd. You may be the hero of Symphonia, but if I return to find that Yggdrasill has returned, your body or not, I will destroy him." Yuan looked back at Lloyd, as though considering whether he should voice his next opinion. Yuan finally looked away and said, "Daddy's not here to save you this time." Yuan disappeared.

"That jerk!" Lloyd snarled. "Just because he knows a little more than me…well a lot more. DAMNIT!" Lloyd struck a nearby tree with his fist, Colette jumping away from him. There was a loud cracking noise as the wood split along where he had punched it. With a loud crash, the tree fell over, crushing smaller trees and shrubs in its landing.

Lloyd and the others stared.

"Damn Yuan!" Lloyd snapped.

"Lloyd, it's ok," Colette said.

"No it isn't!" Lloyd shouted. "He was right and he knew he was. Kratos left us in this mess. He's the only one who can help us and he's gone!"

Lloyd," Genis said. "This isn't about our current problem. It's about losing your father. Both of them." Genis walked up to his friend and rested a hand on his shoulder. "We will find a way to help you Lloyd. But for now…let's find your people."

Lloyd, who had been quaking with rage and pain, looked up at Genis. He gave his friend a small smile.

"Thanks Genis." Lloyd looked around at everyone else. "Well, what are we waiting for?" he chirped brightly. "Onward to Asilaj!"

"Jalisa," Raine corrected. "Asilaj after."

"Right…" Lloyd said. "ON TO JALISA!

* * *

Review please, even if it's to tell me my story is awful. I value feedback. 


	4. Chapter 4

BWAHAHAHAHA! Not sure why I'm cackling evilly, but it's fun. Anyway, on with the chapter! REVIEW!

* * *

"We've been wandering this bloody forest for three days!" Zelos shouted. "Where in the hell is this Martel-forsaken ruin?"

"Zelos!" Sheena snapped. "Shut up!"

"The moron is right though," Lloyd said. "We should have been there by now." Lloyd glanced over at Raine who was standing by a gargantuan tree, repeatedly whacking her head against it. Colette and Genis were trying to console her. Presea was crouched on the forest floor, searching for some kind of trail sign. Regal stood apart from everyone, gazing up at the sky.

"I just can't figure it out!" Raine snapped, banging her head with each word.

"Sis-"

"Professor-"

"QUIET!" Raine barked. Colette and Genis froze before scampering off. Raine marched off through the trees, yet again, determined to find the village. "This has to be the right way…" She wove through the trees, coming to a stop every now and then to check her direction. "I know this is right!"

"Do you?" Yuan said, leaning against a nearby tree. Raine jumped and whipped her staff around to face him. "I was under the impression you had the most experience of them all, particularly in this matter."

"I do," Raine shot back. "What concern is it of yours?"

"My concern is what a jump start of emotions will do to Lloyd…infliction," Yuan remarked. "Surely you have thought of that by now."

Raine stared for a moment. She didn't know Yuan very well. Whenever they had encountered him on the Regeneration journey, he was absorbed in plans and interacted mostly with Lloyd and Kratos. He was the ally who they held with suspicion…_But a grudging trust, _Raine thought. "I have considered the possibility," Raine said. "But why do you concern yourself with our affairs?"

Yuan raised an eyebrow. "If you thought mithos was dangerous then, do have the slightest idea what he will become when he discovers no amount of Chosens or crystals will bring Martel back this time?" There was a bitter edge to his voice, like it was a thought he had been dwelling upon for the past five years.

"Does it bother you?" Raine found herself asking.

"Does what bother me?" Yuan retorted.

"That Martel can't come back anymore." Raine wasn't sure what had posessed her to ask, but some part of her really wanted to know the answer. "Isn't part of the reason you stayed so long was the hope that you two would be reunited?"

"No," Yuan said shortly. "Martel wouldn't have wanted to live like that, if you can call that mockery of existence living. Mithos was possessed by the same emotion that's driving you to help Lloyd on this journey, nevermind the fact that if his emotions get to intense, the exsphere will react.

Raine bristled at his tone. "What do you mean?"

"Sentimentality…" Yuan muttered.

"Pardon?"

"I know very well that Kratos left his son again," Yuan said. There was the barest hint of emotion in his voice, though what it was, Raine couldn't determine. "As Lloyd's friend, and you as his mentor in a way, you are helping him to deal with his pain by finding out what you can about the life he would have lead with his parents."

Raine raised an eyebrow. "Emotion from the Seraph…interesting."

Yuan scowled. "I am many things; heartless is not one of them."

Raine looked thoroughly shocked, though not as shocked as Yuan did. They stared at each other for a moment, until Yuan looked away. He turned and said, "Come."

"What?"

"I've something to show you."

"And why should I follow?"

"Suit yourself," Yuan shrugged and walked off. Raine hesitated a fraction of a second before following the blue haired angel into the woods.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Lloyd looked around and scowled. "This is really getting old Mithos!"_

"_As if I care," the blonde boy remarked, stepping into the light. Something had changed in the once lively soul. His eyes, which had crackled with awareness in the first apparition, were dead and lifeless. Lloyd gulped. He knew that by finally eliminating any chance of Martel Yggdrasill's revival, they had pushed Mithos over the edge._

"_I see no point in resisting." Mithos said simply. "Yuan told you there was no hope." Mithos smiled._

"_Mithos please…let me help you. What do you want?"_

"_What do I want?" Mithos said, still smiling. "I want my sister."_

"_Mithos," Lloyd said gently, "The Great Seed revived. Martel is gone, Mithos. Let her go."_

"_NO!" Mithos yelled. "If I destroy the tree, Martel will be revived. That is how I saved her in the first place."_

_Lloyd shook his head and clenched his fist. "Don't you see? Martel's dying wish was fulfilled! Little by little discrimination is fading from our world. Don't let your love for your sister ruin everything, Mithos. She wouldn't want that."_

_Mithos was shaking in rage. "No…no…how would you know? Any of you, none of you would understand what she means to me." The air around him shimmered and began to glow. Lloyd backed away as the room began to rumble. "You inferior being!"_

"Lloyd!" Colette yelled, shaking him. Lloyd felt his arm pull back, his fingers clench into a fist before striking out. There was a splintering crunch of bone as a sharp pain ripped through his hand. _Colette! _Lloyd's eyes flew open to see, not Colette, but Regal, clutching his nose with one hand, blood leaking through his fingers. His other hand was clutching Colette's arm, pinning her to the ground away from Lloyd.

"What happened?" Lloyd demanded. "One minute I was talking to you and-"

"You collapsed," Sheena said. "We were finally able to hear EXACTLY what you and Mithos talk about. Then Colette woke you up, you tried to punch her, and Regal pulled her out of the way, taking the blow."

"Nice punch Lloyd!" Zelos said, clapping Lloyd on the back. Everyone glared.

"I'm sorry Regal," Lloyd mumbled. Then he jumped up. "Wait, where's the professor? She should have healed Regal by now!"

Regal just shrugged, wiping blood from his face. His nose was completely crooked and two black eyes were blooming on his face. Lloyd winced.

"To think…" Genis said, shocked. "That could have been Colette."

Lloyd clenched a fist. _Damnit! Every second we waste, that's one step closer to Mithos taking my body over. I can't stay here much longer. When Mithos returns, I have to distance myself from them. Especially from Colette._

"WE FOUND IT! WE FOUND IT!" Raine skidded into the clearing, her arms flailing and her eyes glowing again. She froze, catching sight of Regal. "First Aid!" A greenish light swept over Regal's face, leaving a cleanly healed nose in its wake.

"Thank you," Regal said.

"What happened?" Raine asked. "Was it-?"

"Yup!" Zelos said. "He took over Lloyd and delivered a punch to Colette. Had Regal not pulled her out of the way, Colette might have needed your resurrection spell."

"Shut up Zelos!" Lloyd snapped before looking up at Colette. Her blue eyes were wide with fear, not for herself, but for the torture she knew all of it must be for Lloyd. "This is no good. I can't stay if things are going to get worse. I-" Colette walked over and silenced him with a finger on his lips. He looked at her, and she did her famous closed-eye smile, taking his hand.

"You found Jalisa, Professor?" Colette asked, turning to look at Raine.

"What? Oh! Yes!" Raine grinned. "This way!"

"Let's go!" Colette cried, pulling Lloyd off into the woods. Lloyd smiled as he fell into step with his wife.

"Thanks Colette," he whispered.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Say Raine," Genis piped up. "How did you find it, finally?"

Raine coughed and scratched her head. "I-uh-read some signs wrong. I was only slightly off the path." Raine blushed and looked at the ground.

"The professors awfully red," Colette remarked.

"Probably embarrassed," Sheena whispered.

Lloyd stopped dead in his tracks, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. His entire body started quiver slightly in something like nervousness and anticipation….maybe even excitement. A warming sensation rose in his chest as he squinted through the trees, his eyesight better than it used to be thanks to his growing angelic abilities.

"Lloyd?" Genis asked. "What's the matter?"

Noishe, who had been sniffing the ground, suddenly barked and trotted happily around Lloyd before dashing off into the trees. Lloyd dropped Colette's hand and tore after the protozoan. He dashed through the trees, leaping over roots and fallen branches…was that light ahead?

Noishe stood on the very edge of the trees. Lloyd skidded to a halt as sunlight shone through the thick green leaves. His heart hammering wildly, he stepped out of the woods, shielding his face with one hand and blinking as the scene came into view.

Before him stood a gigantic log wall wrapping around to disappear into more trees. Along the wall were nicks in the dark wood and in some places, holes from enemy spells, evidence to what had taken place here so many years ago.

"Where's the gate?" Lloyd wondered aloud. Noishe whined and Lloyd saw him standing by the center of the wall, pawing it. Lloyd walked over to examine the spot and found a crack in between two logs. He traced his fingers along the crevice, tracing the outline of a very small door, all but invisible. Breath quicken, Lloyd braced his hands on the wall and pushed with all his strength. There was nothing for a moment, then a great groaning came from the walls as the door slowly opened. Noishe dashed through the door immediately, Lloyd hesitating for a moment before stepping through and gasping.

He had clearly come from a back side entrance because before him, a great wooden gate stood wide open revealing the forest beyond. Looking around, Lloyd saw many huts running around the walls in two rows, elevated onto platforms of dirt, making the town square appear to be below everything. In between the huts were gardens, long-since abandoned and full of weeds and pens that had once held animals. Lloyd emerged from behind the row of houses to find himself directly beside the much larger building which had to be headquarters, Next to head quarters were several fenced areas that must have served as training grounds, judging by the archery targets in one. A small shrine to Martel was also attached to headquarters.

"Lloyd!" Colette and the others, having finally caught up, emerged panting through the entrance Lloyd had opened. He grinned as they came up to him and gestured at the village.

"Look at this!" he said, grinning hugely! "Look at this! It really looks like a secret assassin village. So cool!"

The others tried very hard not to roll their eyes at the typicality of Lloyd.

"But why is the gate just standing open?" Regal asked. "Seems risky."

"Well, judging by a lot of the huts, there isn't much left here," Raine said. Sure enough, most of the tinier houses were in ruins from fire. The group fanned out to explore, Lloyd and Colette heading to headquarters.

"Mom…" Lloyd muttered, looking around the downstairs office area. "You grew up here..."

"Lloyd, look at this!" Colette called. She was searching through a desk drawer when she came up with a tightly furled scroll of parchment. She unrolled it on the desk, revealing a map of Sylvarant, dated some thirty years ago. Across the top of the map were the names of Lloyd grandparents. All of the Desian human ranches were marked in red ink on the map. Several of them had multicolored wax seals over them. Colette rummaged through the drawer and came up with more and more maps, each with different dates and wax seals on ranches and towns.

"What do they mean?" Colette wondered, tapping a mark. Lloyd shrugged and looked around. Lining the walls was a gigantic filing cabinet. Upon closer examination, the drawers were marked with names and dates starting with

"Anna and Lloyd Jamison." Lloyd jumped a foot as Raine chuckled. "Sorry. I had no intention of startling you." She looked back at Colette, who continued to pour over maps, Genis searching through the other drawers. Sheena and Zelos were outside, discussing the training grounds. Presea was inspecting the shrine and Regal was looking at the few gardens that hadn't been burned. "If I'm correct, those maps would correspond to the files kept in…" Raine ran her finger along several of the cabinets before tapping at the name "Alexander and Cynthia Jamison" the dates corresponding to the map. Opening the drawer, Lloyd lifting out scroll after scroll after scroll, each marked with a corresponding seal to those on the map. Lloyd selected the purple one and unrolled it. At the top was an assassins name and his date of coronation. Under was a list of operations they had participated in, or in some cases lead. Unfortunately for this guy, there was a date of death some five years after his initiation. Lloyd dug through the scrolls until he found seven that had white wax on them. Each of the seals had a small dash of color on them: green, silver, blue, red, brown, black and purple. These seals were also the most frequent on the map.

"Hey!" Lloyd exclaimed, carrying them over to the desk. "I think these are the scrolls of Mom's family." Raine and Lloyd sat them on the desk and unrolled each. Lloyd's eyes bugged out. "Whoa! Get the others in here. This is amazing!" Genis ran off and fetched the other four into the house where they joined Lloyd in examining the scrolls.

"Green is my granddad," Lloyd said. "Silver is my grandma."

"Blue is Edric," Genis said. "And man was he good. It says here he killed ten Desians single handedly while freeing twenty humans!"

"Denise did tell Kratos the Edric was the best of the best," Lloyd said.

"Samuel is red," Sheena said. "And he destroyed the Iselia ranch using a combination of fire magic and electric magic. Wow."

"Brown, Adam, was responsible for healing people who managed to escape." Raine chimed in. "He brought almost ten people back to life at once! That's amazing! Resurrection is the most difficult spell of all and can kill the caster very easily if used on too many people at the same time."

"Felicity…" Presea read. "Black."

"How fitting," Zelos said, looking over Presea's shoulder. "Black seal for a black sheep-hey! There's hardly anything written there."

"What?" Lloyd said confused.

"She only went on two missions, one of which took place after the first scourge of this village," Presea said. "She went with a group to spy on a special project being formed in Asgard's ranch." Everyone winced, knowing it was the angelus project. "She almost revealed them when she attacked a lone Desian. She was given three months in the stocks."

"Whoa!" Genis said. "Harsh."

"She also was with the mission that mobbed a Desian caravan and freed humans that were on the way to the ranch," Presea continued. "She got seriously injured trying to take on the leader by herself, despite orders to pick off the henchmen."

"She never thought about the group as a whole," Colette remarked. "She acted alone too much."

"The last thing written is her betrayal," Presea said, rolling up the parchment. "Not much of a file."

Zelos burst out laughing, reading the purple and white sealed parchment.

"What's so funny?" Lloyd demanded.

"It's your mom's!" Zelos said, handing it to Lloyd, who glared ferociously at Zelos for laughing at his mother. Sheena smacked Zelos.

"What was that for?" he asked, looking wounded.

"Have some respect," Regal said coolly. Zelos's eyes widened innocently and he shook his head.

"You've got me wrong!" he cried. "I was laughing because it's ironic that your mother was the purple seal, Lloyd." Everyone looked confused, except Lloyd who also started to laugh.

"Oh!" he said, taking the parchment. "You're right. That's pretty funny!"

"Ummm…." Genis said. "How so?"

"Because who's trademark is purple?" Lloyd and Zelos asked, clearly delighted that they were finally being the intelligent ones…for once.

"Oh!" Colette said, laughing. "Kratos!"

The others exchanged embarrassed looks before cracking grins of their own

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Anna had just reached the gate when a dark figure leapt out of the trees on either side of her. Noishe skidded to a halt, growling at the Desians approaching her. Her hand flew toward her sword but she wasn't quick enough as five more leaped at her, tackling her off of Noishe onto the ground._

_She fought viciously, using every punch, kick, flip, turn, and jump that she possessed, but six more joined the fight and she was outnumbered. Noishe dove into the fray, snarling biting and growling. As Anna drove the heel of palm into the skull of one of her captors, there was a flash and Noishe whined, sprawling unconscious on the ground._

"_Noishe!" Anna screamed desperately._

"_Enough of this foolishness!" said a voice colder than Yuan's. Anna looked and received a blow to the stomach, the mouth and the back of her head at the same time. He vision spun as she was hauled to her feet, bleeding profusely from mouth and nose. She looked up to see who had spoken._

"_Damn you, Kvar…"_

Noishe whined, pawing at Lloyd's boot. Lloyd opened his eyes, letting the story fade from his mind as the gates creaked in the wind. Before the gate lay several skeletons, clad in Desian armor.

"Oh my," Raine gasped. Colette clutched Lloyd's hand. No one said a word.

"These must be the men she managed to fight off," Lloyd said heavily. "Right before she was captured."

Sheena walked forward and crouched next to one. Gingerly, she reached forward to the dead hand of a Desian skeleton, its fingers still clenched as though holding a sword. Sheena reached between the fingers and pulled something free.

"Ewww…" Zelos shuddered. "Baby, how on earth can you touch those things?"

Sheena ignored him, turning to face Lloyd. "It's a scrap of black cloth."

Lloyd darted forward and examined the small black square in Sheena's palm. "It must be from my mothers clothing," he said. He picked it up and held it up to the sky, examining it. He broke out into a grin. "I bet it was part of her cape. Awesome! Not only could my mom kick ass, but she had the coolest outfit ever. I wish I had gotten one."

Zelos clapped Lloyd on the back, "Don't we all. Then we wouldn't have to look at this gaudy red outfit!"

"Hey!" Lloyd snapped. Zelos dashed off, Lloyd in hot pursuit.

"Guys," Genis said. "Do you ever wonder why Lloyd doesn't just use his wings to get Zelos? Or why Zelos doesn't use his to get away?"

Regal rested a hand on the half-elf's shoulder. "I daresay that's asking for more of their thought process than they can handle."

* * *

I am doing something….extremely crazy that I may edit out later. It depends on how it goes. The thing is, I actually like Yuan, and he played a pretty big role in my prequel, so I wanna bring him back. So I ask… Yuan x Raine? Not neccessarily focused on romance, but maybe a common bond that suggests a bit. Let me know what you think! 


	5. Chapter 5

HALLELUJAH! A REVIEW!!!

A big thank you, emi the cookie monster. You gave me the inspiration to resume this story line sooner! And btw...if I could rewrite the game...I would do just as you said. It should totally start with Kratos and Anna. It's already a long game, why not make it longer? Thank you so unbelievably much for the boost! I owe you big time!

So.. back on with the show!

Disclaimer: I own the stuff from A Tragic Love and that's it.

* * *

Yuan was perched in a tree nearby, watching carefully as Lloyd's group explored. He would be damned if he let such foolish sentimental quests bring back Yggdrasill. Not after 4000 years of trying to defeat him. So he watched. As Lloyd looked at the skeletons of dead Desians, his mind drifted back to the one time he had met Anna. 

"_So…you're the infamous Anna Jamison," he said._

_Anna drew her swords and set herself for an attack. "Who are you?"_

_He sneered. "My name is of no importance, but if you must know…I am Yuan, a... friend... of Kratos."_

_Anna snorted. "He told me about you…and Mithos…and all of it."_

_Yuan shook his head. "He would, the fool." Yuan walked over to Anna, his eyes thoughtful. "Are you sure he told you everything?"_

"_Yes," Anna replied, glaring._

_Yuan shook his head. "It is doubtful. However…let him do as he sees fit." Yuan looked Anna up and down. "Hmm…you don't seem that…extraordinary…I wonder what his fixation with you is…"_

_Anna lunged in with her swords. Yuan sidestepped her easily, but was unprepared for her speed as she pivoted quickly, slicing one sword to the back, landing a neat scrape on his cheek._

"_Well…point taken…" Yuan said. "Very well…I'll play his game."_

"_What game?" Anna snarled. Yuan just grinned._

"_Take my advice, Miss Jamison. "Get far away from here. Kvar is coming for you, and I assure you that if he catches you, you shall never escape."_

Yuan sighed. He couldn't fathom what interest the girl held for the old seraph, but he had seen, that night on the balcony, how he looked at her. It was as though she were half of his soul, the half he couldn't live without. And when she died and Lloyd disappeared, all Yuan could do was promise Kratos a quick death to suit Yuan's needs. But Kratos chose to live, to bear his sins and his heartache, to wrap himself in hatred until his son broke through his shield.

"What are you doing up there?" asked a female voice. Yuan started and looked down to see Raine looking up at him. He jumped out of the tree and landed lightly in front of her.

"I'm observing Lloyd's behavior." Yuan noticed that the moonlight was shining through the trees, making her silver hair glow and shimmer. He shook himself of the observation. "Why are you out here?"

"I saw a flash of blue in the trees earlier," Raine replied, smirking. "You should stick to sending your soldiers to spy for you. Your hair stands out."

"I'll keep that in mind," Yuan said. He looked over her shoulder at the ruins. "How is Lloyd, anyway?"

Raine sighed. "The exsphere acted up again earlier. He almost hit Colette, but Regal got her out of the way." She paused. "Do I sense concern?"

Yuan glared. "It took over four millennia to get rid of Yggdrasill. I'd rather him stay gone, if it's all the same to you."

"I see," Raine said simply. "Then the sooner we find Asilaj, the better." She looked at him with a sardonic smile. "I don't suppose you know where it is and wish to tell me?" She tilted her head, the moonlight shining in her blue eyes. Yuan's heartbeat quickened. _She's…beautiful…I never noticed…No! No no Yuan, old boy. Stick to your objective._ Despite his last thought, he found himself extended his hand.

"I will take you there, if you like," he said. Raine paused, debating with herself, before nodding and taking his hand. A shimmering light appeared around him as his pink angel wings unfurled and the two half elves took to the night sky.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Say, Raine?" Genis asked the next day as Raine lead the way to Asilaj. They had just exited the Ossa trail and were heading in the direction of Asgard. "How come you suddenly know the way to Asilaj without a map?" Raine blushed and stammered incoherently. Genis raised and eyebrow. "What aren't you telling us?"

"Does it matter?" Zelos asked. "The point is, we don't have to wander in circles anymore!"

"Yeah," Lloyd agreed. "How much further?"

"Not far," Raine said absently. She was very confused as to why Yuan had shown her Asilaj. If he were really concerned as he said, wouldn't he be trying to stop them? And why help her at all?

Colette was walking with her hand in Lloyd's, humming happily. Lloyd was lost in thought, trying in vain to remember the far away time when he had lived in Asilaj. He was three years old when Dirk took him in. Surely he would have told Dirk about a secret village or about his parents names or something. _Maybe my injuries affected my memory…_ He felt a swift pang in his hand and Yggdrasill's voice said in his head, _Or maybe your are just dense! _The exsphere gave a particularly nasty throb and Lloyd hissed in pain.

Everyone stopped walking to look at him. "What is it?" Colette asked.

Lloyd sighed. "I can hear him." Lloyd clenched his fist. "All the excitement yesterday must have jumpstarted the exsphere." He grimaced as Mithos's voice confirmed his suspicions. "That's what it is all right."

Raine walked over and examined his hand. To her and everyone else's horror, the exsphere was beginning to change color, from blue to orange. There was a faint glimmer of light constantly shifting under the surface.

"Lloyd..." she said gently. "Perhaps we should stop this journey and find a way to fix this…"

Lloyd shook his head. "No…I owe it to my mom…and any of her remaining people to find out what became of them. After that, we will find the cure."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Before long, Lloyd found himself standing before a large gate, this time closed. Rained had lead them directly to Asilaj, thanks to Yuan. He took a deep breath and Colette squeezed his hand. _I don't know what I will find here…but maybe I can remember…_He stepped forward and slowly, cautiously, opened the gate.

"Oh my…" Sheena gasped.

"Wow," Genis exclaimed.

"Lloyd!" Colette grinned up at him. "Lloyd this is brilliant!"

Lloyd was speechless as he stumbled into the village. He could hardly believe his eyes. The village was completely intact, not a house in shambles. In twenty years, the only sing of the passage of time was the ivy covering several of the buildings and sign of weather damage. If not for the emptiness, one would have thought the village was still inhabited.

They fanned out and explored the area. Lloyd made his way to headquarters with Colette. Immediately entering the building, he smiled. The floor downstairs was an office with four desks, each with a dust covered nameplate. There was one for Denise Senshi, which looked newer than the ones that read Sei Samos and Ahmond Senshi. The largest desk simply read Jamison. Under it was a smaller plaque reading Aurion. In the adjacent room was an armory, full of swords, staffs, bows, chakrams, and spears. Colette went up to the array of twin swords and picked something up. "Look!" she said excitedly. In her hand were two tiny wooden swords, just the right size for a child.

"I bet these were mine," Lloyd said, taking them in his hand. As he did so he felt a strange sensation come over him. There were voices in his head, and it wasn't Mithos's.

"_Daddy!" Lloyd cried, abandoning his swords and running to his father. Kratos scooped Lloyd up and spun him around twice before perching the boy on his shoulders._

"_Hello, Lloyd," Kratos said. "How was sword practice? Did you do a good job?" Lloyd's face fell. "What's wrong?"_

"_I tripped mommy on accident," Lloyd said quietly. "She fell when I dropped my sword and she stepped on it."_

"_Well, it was just an accident," Kratos said. "I'm sure mommy's not mad at you."_

"_No," Lloyd said. "But she musta got hurt real bad because she was holding her arm really hard. And when Aunt Denise went to look, mommy screamed 'no' and ran home."_

"AHA!" Lloyd shouted in triumph. He quickly explained to Colette what he had had just heard and seen in his memory. "That must have been when Kratos realized that mom had…Crystal…um…what you got."

"This is wonderful, Lloyd!" Colette squealed. "You're finally remembering!"

"Yeah," he said smiling. "Come on, let's go see the bedroom." He and Colette raced excitedly up the stairs. Lloyd didn't pause, but pushed open the first door he saw.

It was a large room with huge windowed doors leading out to a balcony that over looked the entire village. A rocking chair sat in one corner and a large basket with blankets in the other. To their surprise, Noishe was curled up in it, wagging his tail excitedly as Lloyd and Colette looked around. The gigantic bed was unmade, as though its occupants would be coming back any day. On the dresser, were several framed pictures and on the wall above the bed were two enormous portraits.

"Lloyd!" Colette held up one of the pictures. "It's your parents! This must be their wedding portrait." Sure enough, it was Kratos and Anna. Anna was wearing a flowing white dress, holding a bouquet of roses. She was smiling happily, her eyes shining even in this painted form. Kratos stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist, his head on his shoulder. It was somewhat jarring to see Kratos's broad grin. Among the pictures were various portraits of Anna's family and Lloyd as a baby.

"This must be my grandparents then," Lloyd said, gazing up at one of the large portraits. "And my uncles and aunt. And mom." Next to that was a portrait of Kratos, Anna, Lloyd, Denise, and Ahmond. Hikaru was nowhere to be seen, which wasn't surprising. Lloyd himself looked to be but a newborn.

He closed his eyes and flopped on the bed, which felt familiar to the touch. He remembered laying here on his father's chest, his mother stroking his hair as he drifted off to sleep with his dad's voice in his head.

He felt Colette crawl across the bed and snuggle up to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on top of him, looking up into her shining blue eyes. "Happy?" she asked, stroking his hair.

"Mmhmm…" he sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing at her touch. "This place…it feels right."

"It should." Colette said, kissing him gently. "You're finally home."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a long day of exploring, the group took refuge for the night inside headquarters, setting up sleeping palettes in the large, master bedroom. Lloyd and Colette slept in his parents' bed under the portraits of Lloyd's family. But as soon as Lloyd drifted off, his exsphere glowed…not blue…but a violent red as he descended again into his nightmare.

"_So Lloyd," Mithos said smiling. "You've found your mother's home, I see."_

_Lloyd glared. "What do you want? Why do you keep bringing me here?"_

"_What do I want?" Mithos said, smiling. "Revenge! Revenge on you fools who killed my sister. But then…I will find a way to bring her back…even if I have to destroy the goddess herself."_

"_Mithos," Lloyd said gently, "Don't do this."_

_Mithos laughed and stepped into the light. With horror, Lloyd saw that he was completely solid. "You fool Lloyd Irving. You should have died. You should have destroyed me when you had the chance." Again, the air around him glowed, this time brightly...so brightly that it hurt, it burned into Lloyd's skin as the ground shook. Mithos laughed. "You inferior being! You foolish son of Kratos! You took my sister from me!" Mithos raised his hands and cracks of light ripped through the walls around them. "I'll take everything from you!"_

"_Mithos!" Lloyd yelled, running at him. "Don't do it!" But it was too late. There was a flash of brilliant blue light and Lloyd was launched backward, hitting a wall and collapsing in a heap. "You don't have to do this Mithos," he muttered watching as Mithos began to ascend toward the light above._

Lloyd's eyes flew open. _Still just a dream..._

"Or am I?' said a cold boyish voice in front of him. Lloyd sat up quickly…or tried to…but he couldn't. He couldn't move. _Where is he?_

"You want to know?" Mithos asked. "I'll tell you." Lloyd's body moved…but he wasn't doing it. He sat up and flexed his hand, grinning maniacally at the movements. "Such a pitiful body," Mithos said and Lloyd realized with a jolt that his voice was coming from Lloyd's own lips. "But it will serve my purpose."

_NO!_ Lloyd shouted, trying to stop the movements as his Mithos got to his feet and unsheathed Lloyd's swords. _Mithos NO!_

"How awful it must be," Mithos said. "Watching you kill your friends and being unable to stop. Now who first?" Mithos turned and took in the sleeping forms of Lloyd's friends as Lloyd thrashed out with his mind, trying to break free of Mithos's grasp. "Ah," Mithos said, looking at Sheena. "Your long lost cousin."

Lloyd was temporarily stunned. At the word cousin a memory came back to him. He was gleefully riding on Noishe with someone perched behind him. It was Hikaru. Noishe leaped over a tree branch and there was a cry. Hikaru had fallen off, landing on her back. Noishe stopped and Lloyd hopped off, running over to his cousin, a girl with dark hair and brown eyes.

Sheena's eyes…

"Yes, I could see in your long lost memory what your consciousness could not," Mithos whispered. "She is the cousin you've searched desperately for. And she knows it. She lied to you." Mithos got off of the bed and walked over to Sheena's sleeping form. She'll do for now." He raised the sword.

"Sheena!" Lloyd yelled. Mithos growled as Lloyd's own voice ripped from his mouth. Sheena's eyes flew open just as the sword descended. _NO!_

Clang! Zelos whipped out his sword faster than anyone could have believed possible and caught the downward chop. Throwing his weight against the block, he pushed Mithos back, jumping to his feet at the same time.

"I don't bloody think so," Zelos growled. "Yggdrasill…"

"Silence!" Mithos barked, lunging in toward Zelos's throat. "You foolish chosen. I'll destroy you first!"

Sheena threw a summon card at Mithos and uttered a word. Both Lloyd and Mithos howled in pain as electricity exploded along Lloyd's chest.

"Lloyd!" Mithos turned to see Colette running to him.

"COLETTE STOP!" Again Lloyd's voice broke through halting Colette in her tracks. Behind her Raine and Genis stood braced for attack, their weapons pointing at Lloyd. Mithos turned to see that Presea and Regal backed Sheena and Zelos. All were staring in disbelieving horror as Lloyd's eyes shone a deep malicious red.

"This isn't over!" Mithos said coolly. "I'll be back." There was another flash from the exsphere and Lloyd collapsed, finally able to feel his body once more.

Colette raced towards Lloyd as he pushed himself into a sitting position. She threw her arms around him and held him tightly. "Lloyd, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on!" Zelos shouted. "He was possessed and tried to kill Sheena! And I swear I heard the bastard Mithos's voice coming from Lloyd!" Zelos sheathed his sword and put his arms around Sheena. "Lloyd, what the hell did you do to bring him back?!"

Lloyd looked at the cursed exsphere and sighed in frustration. "I was careless. I should have never shattered it. I should have let his soul be eaten by the exsphere so he could never be whole again. But no one deserves that fate." Lloyd sighed. "The emotion of this quest sped up the process. Mithos can take me at will…though apparently not for long." Lloyd struggled to his feet. "We've got to end this journey."

"But…" Presea said. "You are close to your goal are you not?"

"Closer than I thought," Lloyd replied, looking into Sheena's eyes.

Sheena sighed. "You know, don't you?" she said, looking at Lloyd.

"You do?" Zelos asked.

Lloyd nodded.

"Know what?" Raine asked, confused.

Sheena sighed. "I have a confession to make, guys." She looked at them each individually and took a deep breath. "I told you that my real parents were dead, which was true. I said my foster parents died in Volt's attack." She looked at Lloyd. "That's a lie. They requested I keep them from your attention." She shook her head. "They said it was too painful."

"What was, may I ask?" Regal said.

"I…" Sheena gulped. "You know my name to be Sheena Fujibayashi…but you also know it to be fake." They nodded. "I need a promise from you all…I am about to tell you my real name and those of my parents. You must swear never to reveal it to anyone else."

They all nodded again. Sheena looked at Zelos who squeezed her hand encouragingly. "My real name is…Hikaru Senshi."

There was absolute silence following this announcement. Finally, Raine spoke. "So you're parents are…Ahmond Senshi and Denise Robins…"

"That's correct," Sheena said. "Kratos's suspicion that the remaining Jalisa assassins took refuge in Mizuho is also correct."

"But how did they get there?" Lloyd asked.

"Perhaps I should answer that," said a voice from the balcony doors. It was Yuan. "I've been keeping close tabs on the situation, trying to control it." He walked into the room and closed the doors behind him. "I showed Raine the locations of Asilaj and the original village." At this everyone turned to look at Raine, who shot red and looked at the floor. "Lloyd…" Yuan said, looking at the man. "After I left Kratos at the cliff where he saw you and Anna fall, I returned to the forest outside of Asgard. There I found fifteen members of the Jalisa crumpled in the forest. Only four were conscious. The others were badly wounded. Those conscious were Sheena, Ahmond, Denise, and Sei Samos." He looked away then, as though embarrassed by the next fact. "I admit to feeling…guilty as to what happened to the Jalisa. I let Felicity live and that sealed their fate. I also did not help Kratos…even though he was once my close friend. As penance…I…took the remaining Jalisa to our base in Triet and transported them to Mizuho. The chief agreed to take them in. Before going, I used a special form of magietechnology to alter their memories. But…I did not alter Ahmond's and Denise's. They felt responsible and wanted to bear their guilt. Only they have any recollection of this village and the Jalisa assassins."

"So…" Lloyd turned to Sheena. "You knew I was your cousin the whole time?"

Sheena shook her head. "Not until we infiltrated Asgard and killed Kvar. I knew Kratos…and then when you mentioned Anna well…I put the pieces together. I confronted Kratos in private and he requested that I remain silent. So did my parents when I brought you to Mizuho."

"They..." Lloyd trailed off. "They didn't want to see me."

"They did," Sheena assured him. "But they said it would be painful because you wouldn't recognize them, and because it would reveal the fact that Kratos was your father. They didn't want to hurt you."

Lloyd was silent for a long while. Suddenly he laughed. "I really wanna know why all people I travel with end up being related to me." They smiled nervously. "Is anyone here one of my uncles? Regal, are you secretly my grandfather?"

"I'm not _that _old," Regal replied disdainfully.

"Lloyd," Colette whispered. "It's ok."

Lloyd shook his head. "That aside…what do we do about Mithos?"

"There's little we can do," Yuan said. "If we remove your exsphere, he'll take someone else. As said before, his return is inevitable. Either you must die-" Yuan broke off as Colette walked up to him. She glared at him before punching him hard in the nose. Yuan stumbled, clutching his nose as blood leaked from his fingers. Everyone stared in shock at Colette.

"Professor," she said. "Please heal it."

Raine uttered the spell and Yuan withdrew his hand as his nose healed. "Thank you," Colette said before punching Yuan again, breaking his nose a second time. "Professor?"

"Are you going to hit him again?" Raine asked.

"If he can't think of an alternative way, then yes," Colette said, her eyes ferocious as she glared at Yuan.

"I'm sensing overpowering anger," Presea said, edging away from Colette.

"Colette…" Genis muttered. "…Is scary when she's angry."

"Damn it!" Yuan snarled. "If you'd let me finish, I have an alternative!"

"Good," Colette said, returning to Lloyd's side.

Raine healed Yuan again. He glanced murderously at the blonde before continuing. "As I was saying, since killing Lloyd is less than ideal, we can separate Mithos from Lloyd, and then destroy him again. The only problem is-"

"We need a massive amount of mana," Raine finished. "The Yggdrasill tree isn't large enough though. The only other source with enough is…"

"Derris-Kharlan," Lloyd finished.

"Exactly," Raine said. "The problem is, we don't know where Derris Kharlan is. If it's orbiting close enough to us, we can get there. But who knows how long that may be."

"So what do we do?" Genis asked.

"I'm going to see Ahmond and Denise," Lloyd said firmly. "I have to. I can keep Mithos at bay for a little longer."

"I will calculate Derris-Kharlan's orbiting path with my resources," Yuan said. "Since you seem determined to do this, I will loan you the Rheairds to get to Mizuho."

"Thanks Yuan," Lloyd said. "Let's go everyone!"

They filed out. At a look from Lloyd, Colette followed, leaving Lloyd alone with Sheena. She shuffled her feet nervously.

"I'm sorry I lied Lloyd," she muttered. Lloyd looked at fore a moment before breaking into a grin.

"Don't worry about it." He laughed. "At least now I have a cousin to pick on! That's even better than a younger sibling!"

Sheena laughed "I'm older than you, don't forget!"

They started to leave when Lloyd suddenly realized something. "OH NO!" he yelled in horror. "If you marry Zelos…HE'LL BE MY COUSIN TOO!" Lloyd crumpled to the ground, holding his head in mock agony. "The horror…THE HORROR!"

"I HEARD THAT YOU LITTLE TWERP!" Zelos shouted from below.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEWSUPDATE!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

HELLO MY LOVELY READERS! ISN'T IT A GLORIOUS DAY FOR AN UPDATE! All caps speech being done, I would like to say as a general notice: my Mithos Yggdrasill is a little more…evil if you will, than he was before he died. Think about it: he was betrayed by supposed friends, killed, and lost his sister in one fell swoop.

Anyway thank you JeanneAndHerAlters and emi the cookie monster for reviewing! Also Sakura Kaze01 for your review of chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I own Ahmond, Denise, Asilaj, and Jalisa. That's all. And Ahmond's name, though spelled differently, is from Witch Hunter Robin.

* * *

Sheena led them into Mizuho, Zelos holding her hand tightly. Sheena turned to look at Lloyd. "Are you ready?" Lloyd nodded as they wound their way through the village. "I warn you…this could cause you to over exert the…process. Not to mention-well…" 

"What is it?" Lloyd asked.

Sheena sighed. "I'm sure Kratos told you about the enmity between him and Kratos. It hasn't changed. If anything, it intensified upon Ahmond's loosing his best friend and nephew in one fell swoop. Be prepared."

"I'm ready," Lloyd said. They stopped in front of the last hut in the row, the furthest one from the main village. Sheena knocked twice and waited.

_What if they don't want to see me? What if they don't recognize me? What if it's too painful because I remind them of Mom's death? Am I truly ready for this?_

"Come on in!" called a cheerful female voice, one that was vaguely familiar to Lloyd's ears. Sheena pushed the bamboo door aside and led the group inside. A blond woman dressed in Mizuho garb turned away from the stove to greet her daughter. As soon as her eyes lit on Lloyd, she froze, her blue eyes widening in disbelief. "It can't be…"

The was a grunt and the man who had been sprawled, sleeping on a mat, sat bolt upright, rubbing his eyes. "What is it?" he squinted at Lloyd. For a moment all was silent.

"YOU!" the man roared, causing everyone to jump. Faster than Lloyd would have believed possible, he found himself slammed against the wall, crazed fingers tight around his throat. "HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE AFTER ALL THAT YOU HAVE DONE!? YOU TRAITOROUS, EVIL, VILE-"

"LET GO!" Lloyd roared. A flame of pain shot down his hand and the crazed ninja was thrown back into the opposite wall as Lloyd slid to the ground, panting in pain.

"Lloyd!" Colette cried, crouching next to her husband. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Lloyd sputtered. "It was a shock, that's all."

"Lloyd," said the man. He stood and walked over to the eternal swordsmen, oblivious to Colette's glares. "You are…not who I thought you were. My apologies." He nodded and then rounded on Sheena. "I told you not to bring him here, Sheena!"

"Father, I had to," Sheena replied. "Listen, he-!"

"Sheena," Denise said quietly. "Why have you done this?"

"To hear you talk," Lloyd said, standing up shakily, "It sounds like you don't want to see your best friend's son…your nephew."

Ahmond turned slowly to face Lloyd, disbelief in their eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Drop the act," Lloyd said smiling. "Uncle Ahmond."

"Lloyd!" Denis shrieked and grabbed her nephew in a bone-crushing hug. "You remember! At last!"

"Um…we'll leave you guys alone for a moment," Genis said, pushing everyone except Sheena outside.

Ahmond ran a hand through his hair, completely overwhelmed. Lloyd looked at him and smiled. To everyone's astonishment, Ahmond paled dramatically.

"Sweet Origin," Ahmond croaked. "It's her smile…her smile on _his_ face!" Ahmond stormed out the back door without another word. Lloyd and Denise went to the window and saw Ahmond stringing a bow, angled toward some archery targets in the backyard.

"You'll have to excuse him," Denise said, ushering Lloyd into a chair. "He…has never forgiven himself you see."

"What does he mean?" Lloyd asked. "Who's smile on who's face?"

"Lloyd," Sheena sighed, flopping next to him on the floor. "You're so dense!"

"Hey!" Lloyd shot back, blushing.

Denise laughed. "Oh this is too nostalgic. You two always bickered as children!" She looked at Lloyd and smiled crookedly. "I saw you from afar once, when you first came here those five years ago. As a child, you always resembled your mother. But at 17, you looked more like Kratos. And now…but for the haircut and the eyes…you're the spitting image of him. But you have Anna's eyes…and her smile."

"Heh," Lloyd shook his head. "Everyone who knew he was my dad before I did kept muttering about resemblance. I guess they were right."

"Dad never got over losing Aunt Anna," Sheena said. "Aunt Anna and Dad were closer than siblings really. They grew up together, Mom too."

"We were quite the group," Denise said, her eyes misting over. "Anna was the bold one, Ahmond was the hot-headed one, and I tried my best to keep them out of trouble." She sighed sadly. "But as we grew older, Anna, Ahmond, and I began to grow into our roles as leaders…and then…"

"Forcystus killed my grandparents, and Ahmond's parents," Lloyd finished. "And Felicity killed Jason."

Denise nodded. "We were all broken. Until…he came."

"Kratos?" Lloyd asked, shocked. Denise nodded.

"Yes, Kratos," Denise replied. "He woke Anna from her stupor, rekindled Ahmond's temper, and saved my life, giving me the will to keep living again. He helped us more than even he knows."

"But Dad still can't trust or forgive him," Sheena said. "That's why he didn't want to see you before. He said you would discover the truth and you were better off not knowing than having a dad like that."

"Well I was right, was I not?" Ahmond said, storming back inside. "He reveals himself to you, and then vanishes, leaving you in the muck with Mithos Yggdrasill watching your every move."

Lloyd glared. "He is still my dad. He helped save the worlds."

"After he helped destroy them!" Ahmond countered. "They wouldn't have needed saving if he was dead. He only helped out of guilt!"

Lloyd jumped to his feet. "At least he wasn't so consumed by his guilt that he hid in a hut pretending to be the warrior he _once_ was!"

Ahmond and Lloyd stood facing each other down angrily. Then Ahmond grinned broadly. "I half expected you to smack me, Lloyd. You are so like Anna." Ahmond clapped the younger man on the back. "Kratos aside, it's…you have no idea what it means to have you back in our lives. I loved your mother very much," he looked up at Denise. "We all did. She'd be so proud of you."

Lloyd looked skeptical, but smiled too. "She loved you all too. She loved her people." He pulled the locket Kratos had left him with that night in Flanoir from around his neck and handed it to Ahmond. "Kratos told me she wore this up to the very moment she died. Then he wore it." Lloyd looked Ahmond dead in the eye. "He loved her too…and you."

Denise gasped as Ahmond took the old locket in his hands, gently running his fingers over the golden chain and heart shaped pendant. "Well I'll be damned…"

"Four days…" Denise whispered. "It took me four days to make this. I worked harder on this than I did my own wedding ring. Because it was for you all…for Anna…" She opened the locket and stared at the picture inside, tears racing down her cheeks.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And just as we were about to leave," Ahmond said, wiping tears of laughter out of his eyes. "Sheena yells 'Bye Birdman Kratos' which then got Lloyd clapping and chanting 'dada burd!'"

Everyone collapsed with laughter as Ahmond finished the tale. Lloyd had heard it before, but from Ahmond's perspective it was too funny. After the emotional reunion, Ahmond and Denise had opened their home to the rest of Lloyd's companions for the night as they planned the next step. Overjoyed at having their nephew back, Ahmond and Denise spent the evening telling stories of Anna's past and a little of it involving Kratos and Lloyd.

Ahmond leaned back in his chair and sighed. "I should have known then that you would go on to do great things," he said to Lloyd. Colette beamed and Ahmond winked at Denise before grabbing Colette's hand and kissing it. "Like marrying this enchanting young lady," he purred. Colette blushed and giggled.

"Now I see why he approves of Zelos," Genis sighed. "They're both flirts."

"Of course," Zelos said. "No one can resist men who tame these wild women! OUCH!" He rubbed his head where Sheena and his future mother-in-law had hit him. "Just kidding, Mrs. Senshi…and Sheena."

Ahmond laughed and released Colette, looking at Genis. "When you've grown up a bit, maybe I'll teach you the tricks of the trade," Ahmond said. "Then you can land the adorable axwoman next to you that you can't seem to keep your eyes off of." Genis flushed and Presea looked confused.

"I don't know what you mean…" Genis mumbled.

"Ahmond, leave him be," Denise said. She leaned over to Presea, who was seated next to her and said, "Take my advice young one." She pointed at Genis. "Don't let such a good man get away. You won't find another if you do."

"I'm feeling a strange emotion," Presea stammered.

"Probably embarrassment," Regal said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The others bedded down for the night, but Lloyd didn't trust himself to sleep. Instead, he wandered through Mizuho, reveling in the happiness of having part of his family back.

Awesome! I have an Aunt an Uncle and a cousin! Who woulda thought, eh? Ahmond REALLY hates Kratos though. That could be…a problem.

"Kratos…" Lloyd muttered. "Dad…"

"So you're going to Derris-Kharlan," said a voice from behind him. Ahmond appeared from the shadows and walked up to Lloyd.

"You certainly know a lot about our situation," Lloyd remarked.

Ahmond grinned wolfishly. "I was born and raised in a assassin clan created to fight the Desians and Cruxis. I have raised a daughter in a ninja clan with a spy network to rival that of your mothers. I can't imagine how I know what I do, can you?"

"Very funny," Lloyd snickered. "Um…Ahmond? Can I ask you something?"

Ahmond sighed. "You want to know why I dislike your father so?" Lloyd raised an eyebrow and nodded. "I don't know if you'll except it…but here it is." Ahmond gestured to a bench and the two men sat down. "When your grandparents and blood-uncles died and your blood-aunt turned rogue, Anna was completely lost. She was only eighteen and was suddenly responsible for the broken and hurting Jalisa. She was my best friend. When Kratos came and…exhibited particular attention to her, I got protective. He was an outsider…a threat. And something felt very…off about him. But Anna welcomed him." Ahmond looked at Lloyd. "I swear, you look just like him…."

Lloyd shook his head. "That's what Denise said. Maybe I should adopt his hair cut."

"I'll have to hurt you," Ahmond joked. "Anyway…you know how the story goes. I always had my suspicions that he was hiding something. Then shortly after you were born, my suspicions were confirmed. The only reason I didn't attack him was out of respect for you and your mother. And he hadn't brought us to harm…yet. But Anna was taken to the ranch because of her close contact with him. Then, they were pursued because of what she carried and what he was. She was forced to leave the only home she had ever known. And even when she returned, she suffered from it all. And ultimately…she died at Kratos's hand." Ahmond looked down. "I know it is the fault of Yggdrasill. I know Kratos never meant to bring her to harm. But if he had never met her…she might still be alive."

"And wandering around as a soulless shell," Denise chimed in, walking over to them. "Kratos brought her back and helped us deal a fatal blow t the Desians. It's better that Anna lived happily with her family that die as empty as she was after Master Alexander and Mistress Cynthia died."

"It's not fair of you to blame my dad!" Lloyd snapped at Ahmond. "He loved her. And he never stopped feeling guilty!"

"Then why didn't he ever tell you about our existence?" Ahmond said.

"Because Sheena never told him you were alive!" Lloyd replied. "She just revealed herself to be Hikaru."

Ahmond glared and turned away. "He left you to fend for yourself," Ahmond said. "I'm sorry…I can not forgive him."

"My mother would be ashamed of you!" Lloyd shouted at Ahmond's retreating back.

Ahmond stopped dead, turning to face Lloyd, his eyes full of rage. "What?!"

"You hid in Mizuho while your daughter and nephew…and your BEST FRIEND'S husband, saved the worlds. You blame yourself inwardly, but outwardly curse Kratos's name because it distracts you from your own pain!"

Ahmond paled as his nephew ran him through with the truth. "You're just like her…"

"And proud of it!" Lloyd replied. He glared at his uncle. "I'm asking you for a favor. I'm going to Derris-Kharlan eventually to stop Mithos. If you cared at all about mom and your people, I want you to come with me." Lloyd turned to Denise. "Both of you."

"I'm in," Denise said. She looked at Ahmond, who appeared to be undergoing some kind of extensive, internal struggle.

"I can't," he said, walking away.

Lloyd snarled in rage as Denise stamped her foot.

_Oh Lloyd,_ sneered Mithos. _I dare say it's time to teach uncle Ahmond a lesson, wouldn't you agree?_

"No!" Lloyd shouted, but he could already feel him sinking inside himself and the insane murderous urge racing forward as Yggdrasill pushed into his consciousness. "Aunt Denise, RUN!" Lloyd shouted before Yggdrasill took over. Mithos ripped Lloyd's swords out and dashed after Ahmond, the thirst for blood heavy in his heart.

_No! _Lloyd shouted, but nothing happened. _Ahmond no!!_

Twang! Lloyd and Mithos both howled in pain as an arrow sprouted in Lloyd's wrist. Lloyd could feel his body shifting in and out of his control as Mithos fought to remain in control. Ahmond set another arrow to his string and fired, embedding it in almost the same hole as the first. A sharp flash of orange light exploded from Lloyd's exsphere and Mithos roared in frustration. Lloyd was lifted off his feet and slammed into a nearby tree before crumbling to the ground, his body back in his control once more.

"I knew it!" shouted a third voice. Colette was running up to her husband, Raine and Sheena in her wake. "Lloyd!"

"It's ok," Lloyd rasped, trying to ignore the arrow wounds.

Ahmond crouched next to Lloyd and gripped the shafts. "Raine, please get ready to heal the wounds. If we do it fast, Yggdrasill won't come back out. On three… one…two… three!" Ahmond tore the arrows out, Raine casting healing wind at the exact same time.

Lloyd winced, prepared for Mithos to surface again, but nothing happened. Colette sat next to him, running her fingers through his head.

"How did you know?" Lloyd asked her.

"I know you," she replied, smiling.

"I know my dad," Sheena added.

"And it helps that both Zelos and Colette have angelic hearing," said Raine.

"That too," Sheena agreed.

Lloyd sighed and got up. "We need to contact Yuan as soon as possible," Lloyd said. "I can't afford any more slips."

"I'll go," Sheena said. "I'll get Zelos and we'll go now."

"I'll accompany you as well," Raine said.

Lloyd nodded. "Be careful."

"And you," she said, returning to fetch hr fiancée. Lloyd watched her go and resisted the urge to roar with frustration at their dependency on Yuan. _Damn you Kratos…why did you leave us with no one to turn to?_

* * *

Oooh! BTW! I made a video about Kratos and Lloyd. Go here if you wanna watch it!!! REVIWE!!!!


End file.
